


Drowning

by Shallowduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asthma, Burgers - Freeform, Castiel Loves Burgers, Human Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallowduck/pseuds/Shallowduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sweet and fluffy. Castiel hates being human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks anon

It was official. Castiel had used the last of his stolen grace, and he was human. He hated being human. It introduced him to feelings, and bodily functions he didn't know how to process or deal with. He said urinating was the most annoying, and eating was the least. He had been human all of a week, and he'd successfully overeaten at least 12 times. It tickled Dean how much Cas enjoyed food.

With Sam's gentle encouragement Cas decided to join him for his early morning run. Sam had told him, since he didn't have grace anymore, and he liked to eat so much, he'd get pudgy if he didn't. Cas wasn't sure what pudgy meant, but the way Sam explained it sounded unpleasant. 

They had barely made it a half mile before Castiel realized he felt strange. Sam hadn't said running would be unpleasant, and Sam seemed to enjoy it. He tried to keep running, but he felt like a fish out of water. He doubled over, and started gasping for air. Sam stopped and rushed to him. 

"Cas! What's wrong??"

Cas couldn't respond. His chest was tight, and his lungs burnt. His vision was going black. 

Sam picked Cas up from the concrete, and got him back to the bunker as quickly as he could. 

Dean heard the door swing open, and came running when Sam called for him. 

"Dean, he's having an astma attack, I think. He started like choking when we were running. What do I do?"

"Get him to the couch."

Sam laid the now barely conscious Cas down on the couch while Dean ran to get a cool rag. Cas's breathing began to steady now that he was cooling down. 

"What happened?" Cas croaked.

Dean held Cas's hand tightly, and looked up to Sam. 

"Apparently, Jimmy has asthma." Sam answered. 

Cas seemed to understand and threw his head back onto the throw pillow. Sam rose, and headed to the kitchen to redampen the cool rag Dean had brought in to Cas. 

"Why don't you take a nap, Cas. When you wake up me and Sammy with take you in to town and we'll stop at that dinner with those burgers you like so much. What do you say?"

Cas perked up immediately. "I say, no nap. Burgers now."

Dean giggled and squeezed Cas's hand before patting it lightly and standing up. "I'll go tell Sam."

The dinner was a complete hole in the wall. It was as obscure and out of the way as every bar and motel the Winchesters ever chose, but Cas loved it. He swore they were the best burgers on the planet. He and Dean would argue that point until the end of time. 

Dean squeezed into the booth next to Cas, while Sam sat opposite them his back to the door. Dean couldn't do that. He couldn't face away from the door without feeling exposed. Dean and Cas both ordered the biggest, greasiest burger Sam had ever seen. He, on the other hand, resigned himself to some kind of salad with chicken on it. 'Rabbit food' Dean had called it. 

The boys sat laughing, talking, and eating for much longer than necessary. This place was comforting to Cas, so they took their time. He had had a trying day, and deserved a treat to take his mind off of it. 

It was late when they finally got back in the bunker, and cold. Sam had turned the air down when Cas had his asthma attack. Dean said he'd read that it was better for people with asthma to be in cool environments, so he'd made sure the bunker was exactly that. They both doted on Cas so much more than they would ever admit to knowing public. 

Sam was full, and excused himself to bed. "Night, Dean. Night, Cas. See you tomorrow."

Dean waved him off and turned to Cas. " You tired Cas?"

Cas shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I'm still having a hard time with sleeping."

" Okay, well, let's watch a movie until you get tired. Come on." Dean patted the couch beside him, and slipped in lord of the rings. He figured that was plenty long enough to give Cas every opportunity to doze off, which he did: twenty minutes into the movie, on Deans shoulder.


End file.
